Talk:GC Episode 32: Collapse of the Dragon Empire Branch/@comment-24391026-20160523002218
' I just wanna say to those who actually love to write/type a whole long ass summary...Don't you just love it when Bushi actually makes an ep very, very interesting and unexpected. I mean so unexpected that you can't wait to type up a damn STORM of whatever's on your mind? Lol, cuz this guy does! No really, I can't control myself with this thing. Sometimes I tend to deviate. There are probably other much larger summaries below(or even above) me and I wonder if it felt good typing those off your chest. It feels GREAT....After you're done anyway. And if your work doesn't glitch and disappear, leaving you in a blinding hulk rage. I know that feeling all too well. And that's why I Ctrl+C after almost every paragraph, lol! It's drivin me nutz. ._. ' '''Also! You don't have to read everything but can just skip to whatever title catches your eye. These are all seperate and I would love to hear your thoughts and such. I'm just that type of guy ^^. And this is an awful heads up, I know...'u_u''' ' '''Ya know...from the beginning of this whole G series, I always thought that maybe Chrono isn't human, is a unit of Cray, or even Chronojet himself. But after all the dreams he had with him and Dran, and the beginning of this episode....Maybe I'm not so crazy thinking he may be Dran or maybe they switched bodies. I mean-- that's the ONLY vibe I've been getting from all this. And hearing that Chrono was the singularity that started the connection between Earth and Cray is.....well...Alright, listen. Bushi's Director(s) really could have thought deeper into this before the series even started. I've seen some peeps already calling bull on it since the first thing that comes to their minds about the connection between worlds is Takuto(and time differences with him, Chrono, and Aichi. Don't ask why they even think about Aichi e_e). Now, as the old man that I am, I already '''FORGOT' what the hell Takuto had with the connection between the worlds. All I can remember at this point is that he came to earth(through a little boy's body :y) in order to convey his message of a great threat to Aichi and co. But the fact that Suiko and co were together even before his appearance proves that he was there the whole damn time(which we''' ALL''' should have came to conclude a while ago, I know e_e). And if that's the case......yeah, that's all I can remember. As for a time stamp of the whole introduction of the connection between the worlds, I have no idea. But the point is, it's pretty butt-pull writing if cogs don't mesh( see what I did there ;y) through more explanations in the future. :v ' Am...Am I the only one who is at least happy to see 2 things: DI's keyword, a bit of Enishi's past, and Mamoru winning like a G?....Okay, that was more than 2 but you know what I mean XP. Anyways, hear this old man out. Just seeing Enishi playing DI was enough for me. Did him losing without bringing out the deck's best make me a sad panda? Yes. But did seeing Mamoru actually make himself look more like a decent character( not that he wasn't to me)? Yes. Now, as for the loss, I feel like the battle was more of a difference in skill AND resolve. Doesn't that usually happen in anime's? When a character's reasoning shakes another's soul, therefore making him waver and see defeat? That's what happened here...Enishi just couldn't step up to Mamo's enraged soul :P. Now, I'm not trying to pump Kagero up or anything, not to mention the animation was not ''really at it's best for that battle--because that battle in itself wasn't important--but Mamo's spirit-speech and Enishi's bit of flashback giving us a sight of his reason to being with the company. HELL! There wasn't even a stride animation! I 'neeeeeed' those so bad and I don't know why! They were just one of the charms in the G-series, you must admit. And there's also the fact that G-BT07 has a role in this. It's job was to introduce the Darkness keyword through Enishi's battle. Now, for something like this, Enishi should have won, right? '''No'. Just because a character gets new toys does not always mean he/she wins on the episode we see him/her with--'unless' it's the MC :P. Remember when Kai got DOTE and lost to Ren? That was called PLOT and needed to happen. Now this and that are different circumstances but the reason is there, no? Enishi could still have won with his flashback being a emotion boost instead while fueling Mamoru with doubt of his own usefulness while also allowing Am(or even Luna) summon THE RAGING BULL~! But no, this worked too. The only difference was that we see that Enishi's past made him have an reasoning drop and we saw that Mamo IS useful. With this we now know that Enishi isn't as onboard as we presumed he was :v. And peeps...G-BT08 will also carry DI-->Enishi fight-->maybe a win with new Schar? So lets hope and be happy that more DI is coming anyway, that will be Bushi's second chance to give them a win on introduction via booster. :P ' '''All the better to see the Void with! Praise the Void~! But seriously, Luna's high on some Drako kid's Lucky-Pot or something....Oh, that and she's brainwashed...No, really, that's been a thing for a while now..except no aliens this time. But I'm betting ''5 pina colada's that Shouma did it and not Ryuzu~! I guess that and the summon were what went the viewers wild, lol--duhh, me XP! I was shocked as all hell too but most of all I was shocked at the fact that it was Luna...and her eyes were just..*shivers* PERFECT. Now, there isn't really too much to type about for her but then again there is that ''RAGING BULL~! ''Rocket punches to the DOME! I can't be the only one who felt the fury in it's eyes, right? Team trinity dragon got rekt, the chiefs got rekt, Mamo got rekt( Karma for wrecking DI on it's booster intro in a way), Ibuki got rekt all the way to Overboard! He should be dead from that, tbh.... So, ladies and gents, this means whether the gang wins or not--''THINGS WILL GET REKT! ''Yup, it feels good to not be able to know what Bushi's thinking when it comes to the series. They did swell this episode. >w< Hmm, that's about all I feel like typing about..Weird, there should be more :P. Welp, don't be afraid to reply though! ^^